Excuse Not Accepted
by Velace
Summary: Regina was done waiting for Emma to make time for her and took what she wanted instead.


**Warning: **Porn... like none of you expected that. Ha.

* * *

Late shifts at the station were the worst, Emma thought as she kicked off her boots. Nothing ever happened in Storybrooke, so why anyone thought it necessary to have more than one person on duty was beyond her comprehension.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she made her way through the foyer and over to the stairs, deciding to skip grabbing something to eat as she climbed them. She had to go back to work tomorrow, figuring she could reheat whatever her wife had cooked and have it at lunch.

Shuffling down the hall, one hand guiding her along the wall, she paused outside the bedroom door, mouth open in a wide yawn. Regina was one of those light sleepers and though she always claimed not to mind when Emma woke her in the middle of the night, Emma still tried her best not to do it.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she rested her forehead against the wall. She was getting too old for this shit.

"Emma…"

Her head snapped up at hearing her name, eyes widening as she pushed from the wall. There was no mistaking that voice, nor the tone.

Mouth suddenly dry, a thrill shot through her body as an unmistakable moan followed a moment later and any consideration she might have given for allowing her wife to finish was lost as she pushed open the door to their bedroom, quickly closing it behind her so the sounds wouldn't travel down the hall to their son's room.

She half-expected Regina to stop and the lamp beside the bed to flicker on, but that didn't happen as she continued forward, discarding her clothes as quickly as possible, all thoughts of sleep vanishing from her mind.

Regina merely hummed as Emma grabbed the duvet and pulled it from her body, the moonlight cascading through the slit in the drapes enough for Emma to be able to see the silhouette of the hand pumping between thighs.

Naked and wanting, she climbed on to the bed without a second thought. There was no doubt in her mind that Regina had planned for her to find her like this, her throaty chuckle sounding in Emma's ears as she grabbed the hand and raised it to her mouth.

Taking the wet digits between her lips, she swirled her tongue around them and moaned as the salty tang exploded on her taste buds. "I'd much prefer your mouth elsewhere," Regina murmured, voice raw with arousal and damned if Emma could find it in her heart to deny the appeal of _that _idea.

Settling on her stomach between open thighs, Emma stroked her tongue through slick folds and relished the taste, revelling in the way a hand shot down and grasped her by the hair as another moan tore from Regina's throat.

There was nothing Emma loved more than the sounds her wife made, and the unspoken commands her body gave whenever she went down on her.

Pressing her tongue flat, she bathed Regina's pussy with long, leisurely licks along her slit and smirked at the half-whimper, half-huff that reached her ears, knowing her ministrations weren't enough, as Regina had clearly worked herself up plenty already.

Emma didn't care.

She loved the taste, the texture—she could spend all night pleasuring her wife like this and in the morning; it still wouldn't be enough to satiate the hunger Regina ignited inside of her by simply touching herself.

Sliding her tongue up towards the bundle of nerves, hard and begging for her mouth, she flicked the tip, circling a few times before descending back down, probing that tight little hole and plunging inside. Regina groaned, long and loud as Emma began to thrust, fingers tightening in her hair as she tongue fucked her.

"Yes… oh gods, Emma, yes," Regina cried, bucking against her mouth, losing control of her body until Emma slapped a hand down on her stomach, forcing her still as she devoured her.

Coating Emma's chin and mouth with slick, wet heat, Regina squirmed and whimpered beneath her. Emma pulled back, dragging her tongue through folds, back toward Regina's clit as she pushed into her wife with three fingers, walls clenching, milking the digits as Regina arched from the bed.

Thighs clamped down on her head, muffling those wanton sounds as Regina neared release, fingers loosening their hold on hair as her nails dug into a scalp. Emma hissed, teeth grazing the sensitive bud in retaliation and Regina cried out once more, swears falling from her lips as Emma picked up the pace, fingers thrusting in and out, deeper and harder, driving Regina to the edge where she paused, teetering on the precipice until fingers curled and she was thrown over.

Emma broke through the hold on her head, surging forward and crashing their lips together as Regina's mouth fell open in a scream. Fingers continued their thrusts, drawing out her pleasure for long minutes until, finally, the tension drained from her body and she slumped back down to the bed.

Ending the kiss with a nip to a plump lower lip, Emma shifted to the side and curled against her, head resting on a shoulder as her hand remained, stroking lazily between thighs as she closed her eyes.

She was almost asleep when Regina regained control of her voice and asked, "What are you doing?"

Emma nuzzled into her neck with a hum and a muttered, "Going to sleep," only to find herself on her back, a sudden heat pressing down on her stomach as hands came down on either side of her head.

"Wrong answer," Regina purred, hips rocking against well-defined abs as she lowered her head and claimed pale, pink lips.

Emma groaned, the warmth of arousal reigniting in the pit of her stomach even as she turned her head to escape the tongue requesting entrance. "I'm exhausted," she said before the move was mistaken for rejection.

"And I'm horny," Regina countered, lips blazing a trail down her throat to the throb in her neck, tongue swirling around the pulse before she sucked salted flesh into her mouth and bit down.

Laughing softly, Emma cupped the back of her head with one hand and guided the other down her back, gliding over the firm mounds of her wife's undeniably fine ass before dipping between her legs.

"Nymph," she murmured, playing through wet, swollen folds with the tips of her fingers, Regina hummed, sucking hard against her pulse before she lifted her head and grinned.

"You love it," she husked, pressing another kiss to lips before pushing up on her hands and closing her eyes.

Concentration contorted her expression as her magic thrummed in the air surrounding them and Emma gasped when Regina lowered herself back down, all too familiar with the distinct feel of the shaft slipping between her thighs.

"Oh god," she groaned as Regina grabbed her hands, entwining their fingers as she smirked; breathe hot against lips as she spoke.

"I'm going to fuck you now," she warned, placing their joined hands to either side of Emma's head. "I'm going to slide my cock in to your tired little pussy and fuck you until you pass out."

Emma surged up and claimed her lips, too aroused to _think _let alone respond to the rare vulgarity falling from the brunette's mouth. She loved it when Regina talked dirty to her—exhaustion be damned.

"There's my horny Princess," Regina purred, breaking free from the kiss, and free of the temptation to forego her plan to fuck Emma senseless in favour of having that talented mouth between her thighs once more. "Spread for me, my beautiful girl."

With a whimper, Emma did as she was told as her legs fell open and Regina grinned, adjusting her hips before she easily slid all eight delicious inches into her wife. She breathed in and closed her eyes, enjoying for a moment the clenching heat around her magical cock before she started to move.

"So hot, so wet," she moaned, biting her lip as she stared down into darkened, emerald orbs.

Emma had always been sufficiently vocal during sex and the sounds spurred her on as she started thrusting in earnest.

The moans interspersed with breathy little sighs caused her cock to throb and she knew it wouldn't be long before she came inside her sexy Sheriff.

Her Sheriff who worked too hard, who often left her alone at night and made her wait until one of those rare days off that Emma would use to take care of her as she so often, desperately needed. Her eyes narrowed at that and she saw the flicker of realisation in Emma's face but the blonde was helpless to do anything as Regina picked up her pace, driving her hips forward harder than she had been.

Emma's fingers tightened, her grip almost crushing as Regina bowed her head, placing sharp nips along her jaw, down her throat and to a collarbone where she sank her teeth deep, stomach knotting as Emma cried out.

"I'm a Queen," she murmured, releasing flesh with a hard suck and rough stroke of her tongue.

Emma nodded immediately, voice hoarse as she agreed, "My Queen… Please."

Regina smirked, mocking as she said, "Please, she says." Her hips jerked violently in answer and Emma whined. "Before tonight, the last orgasm you gave me was over a week ago."

"I'm sorry," Emma breathed, arching her back in an attempt to find a release just out of reach. "I'll do better, I promise."

Lowering her head again, Regina latched on to a perky nipple and Emma hissed, digging blunt nails into the back of hands as teeth clamped down on the hard little nub.

Emma closed her eyes as the heat in her stomach spread, warmth sweeping through her limbs and curling her toes. Regina was close, Emma knew, because if she weren't, she wouldn't have relented so quickly.

Forcing herself not to stifle herself as she always tried to when they weren't the only two in the house, Emma encouraged the attention, knowing exactly how much Regina got off on the sounds she made as she moaned and whimpered.

A groan vibrated against her breast and Regina slammed into her, one more hard thrust before she stilled, pulling Emma over the edge with her as they both came with each other's name on their lips.


End file.
